LCN El principe y la dama
by Irina de Hades
Summary: CAP 5 UP! Version alternativa a El Principe Caspian, basado en la peli. Nuevos personajes, cambios en la historia... No se me da muy bien esto, leedlo y decidid si os interesa o no :P Reviews porfas!
1. Capitulo 1: La llamada

**LCN - El príncipe y la dama**

**Resumen: **Versión alternativa de El Principe Caspian.

**N/A: **¡¡Hola a todos!! No es el primer fic que escribo, ni será el último, pero sí es el primero que hago sobre las Crónicas de Narnia. Tengo que aclarar que no he leído los libros (he de hacerlo un día de estos, cuando tenga tiempo y ganas de leer) y no me hace falta para escribir esto. El fic es una versión alternativa de El Príncipe Caspian, versión película recién estrenada. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis comentarios. Quiero aclarar que esto es sólo un entrenamiento y un entretenimiento, nada realmente serio. Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero no me tratéis como a una gran escritora que ha escrito algo peor de lo que se esperaba. Soy simplemente una chica de dieciséis años, con inexperiencia en algunas cosas, imaginación y ganas de escribir.

**Capitulo 1 - La llamada**

El rey Miraz contuvo un grito de alegría. Un niño. Su esposa acababa de dar a luz a un niño. Y eso era una gran noticia para él.

En realidad, Miraz no era el legítimo rey de Telmar. Ese título correspondía a su sobrino, Caspian, hijo del rey legítimo. Miraz, deseoso de ocupar el trono, asesinó a Caspian IX. A la muerte de éste, siendo su hijo menor de edad, se eligió a Miraz como regente hasta el momento en que el príncipe Caspian pudiera convertirse en el rey Caspian X. Pero Miraz controlaba el país como si fuera su propio rey. Hubiera matado a Caspian cuando era niño, pero quería asegurarse de tener alguien que le sustituyera una vez hubiera muerto (si no conseguía hacerse con la vida eterna o algo así). Además, tenía que cubrirse las espaldas. Como amante tío, protector y educador del joven príncipe desde la muerte del rey, nadie se atrevía a hablar en su contra. Pero esto había cambiado. Caspian, a pesar de Miraz, tenía un carácter similar al de su padre, que Miraz calificaba de débil e indigno de un rey. Y ahora acababa de tener un hijo. Un niño que podría heredar la corona. Caspian ya no era necesario.

El bebé había nacido en plena noche. En el gran castillo, casi todos estaban durmiendo. Incluido el príncipe Caspian, quien, sin desconfiar de su tío, dormía tranquilamente en su cómoda cama.

Por fortuna para el joven, una persona apenas podía dormir. Su maestro, el Dr. Cornelius (N/A: ¿Su nombre es ese? Si no le es, que alguien me diga cuál es, por favor, para cambiarlo), intranquilo, había permanecido despierto y sabía que el recién nacido era varón. El hombre temía que la vida del príncipe corriera peligro. Sabía quién había matado al antiguo rey. Y suponía, con mucho acierto, los planes de Miraz para Caspian. Resolvió que lo mejor era despertar al chico y enviarlo lejos. Si se quedaba, lo matarían o lo desterrarían o lo encerrarían o quién sabe qué le harían. Si se iba, probablemente pudiera establecerse en algún lugar y llevar una vida tranquila, aunque fuera diferente a las comodidades a las que Caspian estaba acostumbrado.

Sin perder tiempo, el anciano hombre preparó todo lo que Caspian podía necesitar y corrió en busca del príncipe. Lo encontró durmiendo a pierna suelta, probablemente soñando con algo agradable, debido a la sonrisa que había en su rostro.

- "Pobre chico, no se imagina la que se le viene encima" - pensó Cornelius. Negó con la cabeza. No había tiempo para vacilaciones. Sin reparos, zarandeó al príncipe para despertarlo.

- Mmmmmm - protestó Caspian - deeejaaameeee

- Príncipe, es necesario que os levantéis, vienen por vos.

- Ciiinnco minnuuuutoooos

- Vaaaamos, alteza, despierte - lo zarandeó más fuerte - Vuestro tío quiere mataros

Consiguió sacar a Caspian de la cama y llevarlo medio a rastras y a trompicones hasta una pared que ocultaba un pasadizo secreto.

- ¿Y el desayuno? - preguntó el príncipe, confuso, aún medio dormido.

- No hay tiempo. Venid, rápido.

Tiró de él, lo ocultó en el pasadizo y cerró la puerta justo en el momento en el que los secuaces de Miraz irrumpían en la habitación. Mirando por unos pequeños agujeros, el profesor y el adormilado príncipe vieron como los hombres acribillaban a flechas la cama del príncipe, ahora vacía. Esto despertó al príncipe de golpe. Jamás imaginó que esos hombres, a los que conocía, con los que había entrenado y compartido sus días, serían capaces de intentar asesinarlo tan brutalmente. Antes incluso de que la lluvia de flechas destrozara por completo lo que hasta hacia menos de cinco minutos había sido su cama, Caspian era 

arrastrado rápidamente por su profesor a lo largo del pasadizo, rumbo a las cuadras.

El capitán de la guardia lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver que el lecho estaba vació. Durante unos segundos, nadie sabía qué hacer o decir. Luego pasaron unos minutos intentando encontrar explicación a lo ocurrido y corrieron a avisar a Miraz de la desaparición del príncipe.

Para entonces, Caspian se encontraba a lomos de un caballo, con Cornelius dándole las últimas y confusas explicaciones.

- Cabalga hacia el bosque y adéntrate en Narnia, allí no te seguirán - le dijo su profesor - Y ten esto - le dio un cuerno bellamente tallado - Hazlo sonar si necesitas ayuda, pero escúchame bien, hazlo solo en caso de extrema necesidad. Es un objeto muy poderoso y no puede ser usado a la ligera. He tardado muchos años en encontrarlo, no lo pierdas.

- ¿Pero para qué...? - Caspian no entendía nada.

- ¡No hay tiempo - lo cortó Cornelius - Debes irte ya. - Palmeó los cuartos traseros del animal que salió al galope - Buena suerte, hijo. La vas a necesitar.

Miraz, furioso por la desaparición de Caspian, envió a algunos de sus hombres en su busca. Cuando estos salieron, el príncipe les llevaba bastante ventaja, pero aún se le podía ver a lo lejos.

Caspian, al darse cuenta de que lo seguían, espoleó a su caballo para que corriera aún más rápido.

Atravesó el bosque, asustado y confuso, a toda velocidad, sabiendo que no podía detenerse, dudar o intentar seguir un camino, pues los hombres de Miraz podrían alcanzarle en cualquier momento. Llegó al enorme río que separaba Telmar del reino conocido como Narnia, conquistado por los telmarios años atrás. Tras él, los hombres de Miraz intentaron hacer lo mismo. Caspian tuvo suerte, su caballo consiguió cruzar el rio. Sus perseguidores no. Todos, salvo tres, cayeron en el lecho del rio y perdieron la pista del príncipe.

Caspian se internó en el bosque narniano, que le resultaba aún más tétrico que el telmario. Cabalgando rápido, sin fijarse siquiera si seguía alguna clase de camino, se golpeó con una rama y calló de su caballo. El animal (inteligente el bicho) siguió corriendo con alma que lleva el diablo. Caspian se quedó tumbado en el suelo, intentando no desmayarse.

Los hombres de Miraz le dieron alcance. Estaba perdido. Cuando ya se resignaba a su destino, dos sombras cruzaron veloces, golpeando a los telmarios.

Caspian apenas se enteró de lo que ocurría. Cuando todo se calmó, se encontró a un enano lanzándole una fiera mirada. Después se desmayó.

- Genial - murmuró el enano - Se han llevado a Trumpkin y nos dejan a este... humano.

- Oh, vamos, Nikabrik - le recriminó un tejón, que se encontraba a su lado - No parece un adulto aún, debe de ser un macho joven. Y está herido. Llevémosle a casa, rápido, necesita cuidados.

Cuando Caspian despertó, se encontró mirando lo que parecía el interior de un árbol. Se incorporó. La cabeza le dolía muchísimo. No le sonaba el lugar en el que estaba. Aguardó al escuchar voces, al otro lado de un arco.

- Debimos haberle dejado en el bosque. Ese humano sólo nos traerá problemas - refunfuñó una voz.

- Si estuvieras en su lugar ¿no te gustaría recibir ayuda? - respondió otra voz - Tómate la sopa y no me amargues el día. Y no hables tan alto, que le vas a despertar.

- No, si el chico ya se ha despertado solito.

Caspian había asomado la cabeza por el arco y casi se cae al suelo al ver quienes estaban hablando. Frente a él, un tejón y un enano estaban sentados en una mesa, con sendos tazones de sopa delante. El enano le lanzaba una mirada desafiante. La del tejón era amable.

- Buenos días, dormilón - le saludó en animal - ¿Te encuentras bien? Hemos curado las heridas que te hemos visto, pero tal vez tengas algo que se nos haya pasado por alto. ¿Quieres un poco de sopa?

Caspian simplemente lo miró, preguntándose si estaba soñando, se había vuelto loco, o solo alucinaba.

- Eres... un tejón - señaló, inteligentemente.

- Qué observador... - se burló el enano.

- Los tejones... no hablan...

El tejón pareció molestarse un poco.

- Por supuesto que hablamos, como todos los narnianos. Otra cosa es que vosotros, hijos de Adán, os creáis tan superiores que penséis que sois los únicos capaces de hacerlo.

- Lo siento - se disculpó Caspian - No tenía ni idea de que los animales hablaran...

- Bueno, lo cierto es que los narnianos no solemos cruzar palabras con vosotros, los humanos...

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué? ¡Porque nos perseguisteis hasta casi exterminarnos! - exclamó el tejón - Pero no hablemos ahora de eso. Dime, chico, ¿Quién eres y por qué te perseguían?

Caspian les relató su historia, al menos las partes que mejor entendía. El enano protestó, diciendo que por su culpa habían apresado a su amigo, pero el tejón insistió en que se quedara, al menos hasta que se recuperara por completo. Caspian aceptó su hospitalidad, preguntándose si alguien en su reino sería capaz de ofrecer ayuda, techo y comida a un joven desconocido.

Casi una semana después, Caspian decidió que tenía que irse. El enano y el tejón intentaron disuadirle, siguiéndole una vez que se había puesto en camino.

De pronto, se vieron sorprendidos por los hombres de Miraz. Intentaron huir, pero les dieron alcance. Sin saber qué hacer, Caspian recordó el cuerno que le había dado su maestro. Al verlo, tanto el enano como el tejón palidecieron (bueno, el tejón lo hubiera hecho de haber podido) y le rogaron que no lo hiciera. Caspian no les escuchó. Se llevó el cuerno a los labios y lo hizo sonar tan fuerte como pudo.

- ¡Estúpido! - exclamó el enano - No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho.

Acto seguido, los tres salieron corriendo. Los hombres de Miraz, momentáneamente aturdidos, tardaron en reaccionar. Aprovechando su conocimiento del terreno, el príncipe, el enano y el tejón sacaron ventaja y corrieron con todas sus fuerzas.


	2. Capitulo 2: Los Pevensie vuelven

**LCN - El príncipe y la dama**

**N/A: **Se supone que los Pevensie van camino de su internado, pero aquí están volviendo de su escuela en metro. No es que sea importante, es un cambio que he hecho porque me apetecía, pero quería aclararlo. Otra cosa que me gustaría aclarar es que algunas partes de este fic se parecen bastante a la película, pero dentro de poco empezarán a aparecer cosas nuevas, pido un poquito de paciencia, el capítulo 3 ya se sale de lo ocurrido en la peli.

**Capitulo 2 - Los Pevensie vuelven a Narnia**

Susan Pevensie se detuvo delante de un pequeño quiosco. Miró su reloj. Aún tenía quince minutos hasta que llegara el tren. Tenía tiempo, y dinero, para buscar una revista que le interesara y llevársela, evitando tener que hablar con su hermana pequeña y oír las discusiones de sus hermanos. Susan los quería mucho, pero estaba harta de la infantil mente de Lucy y las continuas disputas de Edmund, que intentaba ayudar, y Peter, que no quería ninguna ayuda.

La castaña estaba ojeando con interés una revista para adolescentes, que hablaba de moda, maquillaje y chicos, cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que se le acercaba un chico con el mismo uniforme que sus hermanos. Genial. Un pesado. Lo que faltaba. No apartó la vista de la revista, aparentemente intentando decidir si la compraba o no, pero estudiando disimuladamente el chico y preparando una forma de quitárselo de encima.

- Hola - oyó que la saludaba.

Ella ni siquiera levantó la vista. El chico, pelirrojo, con pecas y gafas, cogió otra revista e insistió:

- Te he visto en la puerta de mi escuela, algunos días. ¿Conoces a alguien dentro? ¿Un hermano tal vez?

- Sí. Un amigo - Susan, sin levantar la vista de su revista, puso un especial énfasis en la palabra "amigo", pero el chico no se dio o no quiso darse cuenta.

- Ya... Me había fijado en ti. Se te ve muy... sola.

- Me gusta estar sola - Susan levantó un momento la vista del chico y la volvió a apartar, fingiendo que buscaba otra revista. Esperaba que el 

comentario, que realmente significaba "lárgate, no quiero nada contigo, no me interesas y me estas molestando" disuadiera al chico. Pero él era cabezón.

- Tal vez podría acompañarte algún día a algún sitio... - El pelirrojo sonrió y Susan levantó una ceja, dejando por fin las revistas tranquilas - Por cierto, me llamo Oliver (N/A: sé que no se llama así, pero no logro recordar su nombre. Si alguien lo sabe...) ¿tú eres...?

- Phyllis - respondió Susan descaradamente.

En ese momento, una vocecita que respiraba con dificultad estuvo a punto de mandar a la m... su perfecto plan anti-pesado.

- ¡Susan, Susan!

Ambos se giraron para ver a una niña pelirroja corriendo hacia la joven.

- ¡Ven, rápido!

Susan, medio odiando a su hermana por haberle chafado el plan, medio agradecida por darle una excusa para irse, hizo un gesto de despedida y siguió a Lucy. Oliver le devolvió el gesto, con una sonrisa un pelín lela, un poco confuso. La llegada de la niña para llevarse a "Phyllis" había sido tan rápida que apenas había entendido nada.

Lucy guió a su hermana hasta la entrada de metro en la que, supuestamente, debían reunirse con sus hermanos. Susan se extrañó al ver la cantidad de gente que había allí reunida. Tras abrirse paso a duras penas, la castaña comprendió el por qué de la cara preocupada de Lucy.

Peter Pevensie, su hermano mayor, se estaba peleando con dos chicos, que no eran precisamente un par de espaguetis. Aunque Peter sabía pelear, lo cierto es que lo hacía mejor con la espada, y eso, sumado al hecho de que los otros eran dos y él estaba solo, hacían que llevara una clara desventaja, si bien era evidente que, aunque los otros dos chicos iban ganando, lo suyo les estaba costando.

Susan lanzó un grito y llamó a su hermano, intentando pararles, secundada por Lucy. Sus gritos quedaron ahogados por los del resto de los chicos, que animaban la pelea.

Alguien salió de entre el gentío, quitándole los dos chicos de encima a Peter, golpeándolos casi con tanta destreza como el rubio, que ya estaba cansado y magullado.

Los gritos y la preocupación de Lucy y Susan se doblaron. Edmund, su otro hermano, había acudido en auxilio de Peter.

Un rato y muchos golpes después, los guardias de la estación se acercaron y todo terminó casi tan rápido como se había iniciado.

Susan y Lucy bajaron lo que les quedaba de las escaleras corriendo para reunirse con sus hermanos, que estaban levantándose y recuperándose de la pelea.

- No lo necesitaba - le espetó Peter a Edmund, cabreado

- Ya lo sé - respondió éste, molesto.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Susan, con una bronca preparada para sus hermanos.

Peter se colocó bien la camisa y recogió su bolsa.

- Nada. Que me han empujado - respondió, aparentemente tranquilo, pero aún enfadado.

- ¿Les has pegado porque te han empujado? - se extrañó Lucy.

- No. Después de empujarme me han dicho que me disculpara. Entonces es cuando les he pegado - Susan fue a abrir la boca para regañarlo, pero Peter se le adelantó - ¡Hace un año esto no abría pasado! ¡Hace un año nadie se atrevería a cruzarse en nuestro camino! ¡Hace un año eran los demás los que se disculpaban! ¡Hace...!

- Hace un año no éramos simples estudiantes - lo cortó Susan, harta de que su hermano se empeñara en recordar sus tiempos como rey - Resígnate, Peter. Y vosotros - añadió mirando a sus hermanos - también. Ya hace un año de todo aquello... - miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie para oírla - y ya no estamos en Narnia. No somos reyes, ni héroes. Solo estudiantes.

- ¿Por qué? - protestó Peter - ¿Por qué hemos de resignarnos a ser chicos normales?

De nuevo, Susan estaba dispuesta a un regaño, pero esta vez, Edmund fue más rápido.

- Porque esto no es Narnia - respondió con voz cansada - Y porque no sabemos cómo volver, aunque sea lo que queremos.

Los cuatro se dejaron caer sobre un banco para esperar el tren y permanecieron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Peter seguía recordando todas las injusticias (según su punto de vista) que no hubieran ocurrido de haberse quedado en Narnia. Era difícil aceptar que era un chico normal y no un rey.

Edmund pensaba de forma similar a Peter. Consideraba que no era justo que, después de dedicar años a mejorar Narnia, tuvieran que volver y vivir una vida de deberes y broncas paternas.

Susan era la que menos afectada estaba. Para ella, Narnia había sido un suceso y punto, y ahora tenía que centrarse en las cosas normales para una chica de su edad. Pero echaba en falta todos los vestidos que tenía en Narnia, tan bonitos y exclusivos, y los grandes bailes que tanto le gustaban.

Lucy era la que peor lo llevaba, aunque disimulaba. Al ser la más pequeña, creía firmemente en la posibilidad de volver a Narnia. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a ver sus queridos árboles, a sus amigos... Lucy siempre había sido una niña alegre y simpática, pero desde la vuelta de Narnia se había vuelto algo más callada, cosa que había extrañado a sus padres, aunque éstos, conociendo el carácter de Susan, lo achacaron al hecho de que Lucy estaba creciendo.

Los hermanos estaban pensando en lo que más les gustaba de Narnia, con tanta fuerza que les pareció notar la suave brisa primaveral característica de las tierras que habían gobernado. Solo que la brisa no era imaginación suya.

El viento fue ganando fuerza, llamando la atención de los Pevensie, que se levantaron. Tuvieron que sujetarse los sombreros para que no se los llevara el viento. Sin embargo, nadie en la estación pareció advertir lo que ocurría.

Delante de ellos, la estación empezó a desintegrarse, como si fuera arrastrada por el viento. Y una playa se materializó delante de ellos.

Lucy se adelantó un par de pasos, sabiendo perfectamente donde estaban, si se giró hacia sus hermanos. Los cuatro se miraron, sonrientes. Sin pararse a pensar si estaban de verdad en Narnia o era simplemente cosa de su imaginación, corrieron hacia el agua y empezaron a jugar, lanzándosela unos a otros.

Edmund sintió algo extraño. Tenía la sensación de que alguien les miraba. Levantó la vista hacia el acantilado que se levantaba tras ellos y descubrió algo que le llamó la atención. Ruinas.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Peter, al ver que había cambiado la cara

- No recuerdo ruinas en Narnia.

Los otros tres siguieron la mirada de Edmund y descubrieron lo que él había visto. Sobre el acantilado podía verse lo que parecía los restos de alguna clase de construcción, posiblemente enorme. Debían de llevar mucho tiempo, porque estaban cubiertos de musgo y plantas.

Peter fue el primero en salir del agua, seguido de cerca por los otros. Buscaron un camino que les ayudara a subir.

Edmund se adelantó ligeramente y se escondió tras un bloque de piedra bastante grande. Se volvió hacia sus hermanos y les hizo gestos para que guardaran silencio y señalo hacia el otro lado. Peter, Susan y Lucy lo siguieron y se asomaron con cuidado.

Una joven estaba agachada, en medio de las ruinas, cogiendo algo del suelo. No pareció darse cuenta de que era observada. Se sentó sobre una piedra y examinó el objeto que había recogido. Los Pevensie la observaron. No parecía peligrosa, pero ellos sabían que no hay que fiarse de las apariencias. La chica, que tendría aproximadamente la edad de Susan, iba vestida con un pantalón marrón, una camisa larga beis sujeta con un cinturón trenzado y botas marrones. Tenía el pelo entre rubio oscuro y castaño, en un cola de caballo baja, y tan largo que le caía por delante del hombro hasta casi la cintura. Junto a sus pies descansaban una bolsa de viaje de tamaño mediano y una vara de madera tallada, rematada en una punta metálica afilada. El objeto que examinaba emitía destellos dorados, pero, desde su escondite, ninguno de los cuatro hermanos podía ver que era.

Seguían mirando a la desconocida cuando Lucy sintió que algo o alguien les acechaba y se volvió. La niña dio un pequeño salto y empezó a tirar de la manga de Peter.

- ¡Para, Lucy! - protestó el rubio, en voz muy baja - ¿Qué pasa?

Sin poder decir nada, Lucy simplemente señaló hacia las matas que tenían a la espalda. Peter tragó saliva e hizo que sus hermanos se giraran.

Frente a ellos, un enorme lobo los miraba fijamente, con ojos amenazadores.

Los cuatro chicos se pegaron contra la pared. Podían recordar perfectamente su experiencia anterior con lobos y no les apetecía para nada repetir. Y menos estando completamente desarmados.

El animal emitió un gruñido sordo.

Peter intentaba trazar un plan que les diera a sus hermanos el tiempo suficiente para huir, cuando una voz se hizo sonar:

- ¡Axel! - la voz era dulce y aguda, femenina. Evidentemente, la dueña de la voz era la chica a la que habían espiado - ¡Axel, aquí, chico! ¡Ven! ¿Dónde estás?

La joven asomó por un lado del pedrusco tras el que se ocultaban. Lanzó una rápida mirada hacia los Pevensie y después se volvió hacia el lobo.

- ¡Axel! - exclamó, con voz autoritaria - ¡Quieto! ¡Ven aquí!

Para sorpresa de los hermanos, el lobo, sin quitarles la vista de encima, se dirigió hacia la chica y se puso a su lado, como dispuesto a defenderla.

- ¡Siéntate, Axel! - la rubia le acarició la cabeza, al tiempo que el animal obedecía - Eso es, no pasa nada... - Se volvió hacia los Pevensie - Tranquilos - dijo - No os hará nada. Lo tengo entrenado.

Poco a poco, los otros cuatro se relajaron.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Susan, al no reconocer ni a la chica ni al lobo.

- Soy yo quién debería preguntar eso, ¿no? - respondió ella, con una sonrisa socarrona - Al fin y al cabo... los que lleváis ropas extrañas sois vosotros, no yo.

Lucy la miró de arriba a abajo. Por alguna razón, esa chica le gustaba. Ya no le temía al lobo, porque ahora parecía más un perro junto a su dueña que una bestia salvaje. Lo que le extrañó fue que el animal no dijera palabra.

- Yo soy Lucy Pevensie - se presentó. Y acto seguido, recitó su lista de títulos, junto con los nombres y títulos de sus hermanos.

La joven abrió sus ojos, de un extraño color violáceo, sorprendida.

- Es imposible... vosotros... desaparecisteis hace mucho tiempo...

Es afirmación los extrañó.

- ¿Hace tiempo? - preguntó Edmund - Hace un año que nos fuimos. Pero no sabemos dónde estamos, ni cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí... ni quién eres.

- ¡Ah! Bueno, yo soy Alesia - se presentó - Y estamos en el lugar en el que se levantaba vuestro castillo... pero 1300 años después de que os marcharais.

Esta vez fueron los Pevensie quienes se sorprendieron.


	3. Capitulo 3: La dama

**LCN - El príncipe y la dama**

**Capitulo 3 - La dama**

Lady de Arker se despertó en medio de la noche. Había soñado que el rey Miraz había tenido un heredero varón y que ordenaba la muerte del príncipe Caspian. Para la mayoría de personas, eso era una pesadilla. Para ella no. Para ella, eso era una premonición. Porque lady de Arker, al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, no era una humana normal, una preciosa damita educada, destinada a convertirse en la esposa-florero de un noble.

La madre de lady de Arker había muerto poco después del nacimiento de la niña. De su padre nadie sabía nada, salvo que era un noble originario de Narnia, de una familia muy antigua, cuyos orígenes se remontaban a la época de la tetrarquía, conocida como la Edad de Oro. La niña había sido entregada a una pariente suya, esposa de un lord telamario, y fue criada junto a las hijas de éste. A la criatura la acompañaba una inmensa fortuna, debidamente custodiada, a la que nadie tendría acceso hasta que la pequeña cumpliera la mayoría de edad, de la que se extraían mensualmente una cantidad más que suficiente para mantener a una dama cortesana.

En realidad, ella tenía un origen que nadie conocía: su tierra natal era la vecina tierra de Narnia. Por esa razón, lady de Arker era una hechicera. Pero eso era un secreto que nadie sabía, y que ella guardaba con mucho cuidado.

Tres días. Lady de Arker tenía tres días para que su sueño se cumpliera.

Ella sabía que debía marcharse. El problema era que una cortesana no puede coger e irse a recorrer mundo por las buenas. Pero lady de Arker era inteligente y tenía un plan. Un plan que llevaba mucho tiempo trazado. Porque lady Arker, hechicera de Narnia, ya sabía que aquello iba a ocurrir. Y estaba preparada.

Aún echada en la cama, dirigió una mirada hacia una cesta que había bajo su ventana. En ella descansaba su fiel mascota, un animal que había recogido siendo un cachorro un par de años atrás. Nadie en la corte se acercaba a ese ser, lo encontraban salvaje y no entendían como alguien como lady de Arker, con una apariencia de muñeca de porcelana, podía querer tanto a un animal como ese.

Silenciosamente, se levantó de la cama. Antes de haberse levantado, su fiel amigo ya se encontraba a su lado. Ambos se deslizaron hasta el vestidor de la joven dama, en el que se ocultaba una puerta que daba a un antiguo pasadizo que nadie, salvo lady de Arken.

Caminando por el pasadizo, iluminándose con un candil que había cogido de su habitación, lady de Arken no pudo evitar un escalofrío. Por un lado, el camisón y sus pies descalzos apenas la protegían del frio y la humedad del lugar en el que se encontraba. Por otro, la joven sabía que se avecinaban problemas.

El pasadizo se ensanchó, dando lugar a una especie de pequeña sala, en la que había oculto un baúl con aspecto antiguo. Lady de Arken apartó las telarañas que lo cubrían y, sacando una llave que llevaba colgada al cuello, lo abrió. De él sacó unas ropas mucho más cómodas y propias para un viaje que su camisón. Se cambió de ropa y guardó lo que llevaba en el baúl. Cogió también una bolsa de viaje y cambió el collar de oro y piedras preciosas de su compañero por uno más sencillo de cuero trenzado. De un hueco de la pared sacó una vara, que, a diferencia del baúl, parecía completamente nueva, aunque lady de Arken sabía que llevaba varios siglos esperándola.

Tras cambiarse, y al abrigo de aquella tranquila noche, lady de Arken y su fiel compañero se escabulleron sigilosamente del reino de Miraz, rumbo al lugar al que realmente pertenecían: las tierras de Narnia.

Cuando amaneció, la familia de lord Sopespian descubrió la huída de la joven. Ni al lord ni a su mujer les hizo gracia la noticia. No en vano, la chica, a su pesar, era la joven más hermosa del reino y tenían grandes planes para ella: casándola con alguien de importancia, sus otras hijas se verían beneficiadas. Pero su marcha truncaba por completo sus planes, aparte de ser un suceso que nadie se explicaba. ¿Por qué la joven, hermosa y amable lady de Arker abandonaría su hogar tan sigilosamente? Durante días se la buscó por todas partes, se interrogó a muchas personas, pero nadie sabía nada. Se especuló con el secuestro y con una fuga por amor, pero esas teorías también fueron descartadas. La joven, simplemente, se había esfumado.

Tres días más tarde, o mejor dicho, tres noches después de que lady de Arker se marchara, el príncipe Caspian huía de Telmar para salvar su vida.

Durante los días siguientes, lady de Arker atravesó el bosque que la llevaría hasta el rio que separaba las tierras en las que se encontraba de las tierras de Narnia.

Varias veces se encontró con patrullas que la buscaban, pero tanto la dama como el animal supieron ocultarse bien y seguir su camino sin detenerse más que lo necesario.

Lady de Arker estaba acostumbrada a las camas cómodas y las comidas exquisitas y se le hizo un poco difícil su tarea, en especial al principio. Pero tenía una misión y estaba dispuesta a cumplirla a costa de lo que fuera.

De cualquier forma, llegar a las ruinas que eran su destino le supuso un tremendo alivio.

La joven estaba acostumbrada a pasar noches en vela estudiando o entrenando, por lo que no necesitó descansar mucho durante el viaje y pudo llegar un par de días antes de lo previsto.

Tan pronto como se halló en las ruinas, buscó un lugar que le sirviera como refugio y se dispuso a descansar todo lo que no había descansado durante el viaje. Y estaba mucho más cansada de lo que jamás admitiría.

Después de pasar un día completo descansando, pasando casi todo el rato durmiendo, decidió que sería una buena idea examinar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Después de todo, aquellas eran las ruinas del gran palacio en el que había habitado la tetrarquía, y desde siempre había soñado con poder visitar ese sitio. Podía imaginar las columnas, los suelos, las escaleras, las alfombras, los tapices, los jardines...

Pasó todo el día examinando cada piedra e imaginando a la gente que había habitado el lugar; y parte de la noche pensando en los cuatro reyes y soñando con ellos.

Al día siguiente, siguió examinando las ruinas. Un pequeño objeto dorado llamó su atención y se agachó para recogerlo. Era una pieza de ajedrez. A Lady de Arker le gustaba el ajedrez y era muy buena jugando. Se preguntó cuál de los cuatro reyes sería el dueño de aquella pieza. Recostada en una de las rocas, pensando en estas cosas, escuchó el gruñido de su acompañante. Y supo, de alguna manera, que eran ellos. No podía ser nadie más. Sonrió para sí misma. Su fiel amigo la protegería de quien fuera, en todo momento.

- ¡Axel! - lo llamó - ¡Axel, aquí, chico! ¡Ven! ¿Dónde estás?

**N/A: **Gracias por leer el tercer capítulo!! n.n Este se me ha quedado un poco cortito, pero bueno, al menos está escrito. Por cierto, por si alguien se lia... este tercer capítulo empieza antes de que Caspian este a punto 

de convertirse en una brocheta, es lo que se llama un salto en el tiempo o algo así :P y transcurre más o menos mientras que el principito está por ahí corriendo (nota: Caspian... no es que me caiga mal, es que no me acaba a mi de... bueno, que a lo mejor me sale algún comentario en su contra, lo siento si molesto a alguien, no es mi intención :P) hasta el momento... bueno, supongo que todos habréis deducido hasta donde llega, no?? XD Venga, sed sinceros, en qué punto supisteis quién era Lady de Arker?? (ahora todo el mundo diciendo: desde el principio, desde el principio!! como si lo viera -.-) Pues nada, espero vuestros comentarios y tal... Os voy a contar un secreto de los escritores: los reviews nos gustan. Mucho. Tanto que nos ayudan a seguir con los fics. Así que ya sabéis. Por cierto, acepto todo tipo de críticas, mientras sean educadas y argumentadas. Y me reservo el hacer caso o pasar de ellas y el contestarlas o no. Pero las leo todas. Me llegan al mail.


	4. Capitulo 4: Armas y ropa

**LCN - El príncipe y la dama**

**Capitulo 4 - Armas y ropa**

Alesia les hizo un resumen (muy resumido) de lo ocurrido en Narnia durante los 1300 en los que ellos no habían estado.

Los cuatro se quedaron confundidos y apenados por todo, si lograr comprender muy bien el paso del tiempo. Lucy fue la que más sintió todo. La niña no dijo nada, pero sus ojos lo decían todo. La noticia del paso del tiempo y de la invasión de Narnia supuso para ella el fin definitivo de toda esperanza de reencontrarse con sus amigos.

Ninguno habló durante un rato. Los Pevensie necesitaban tiempo para asimilar las noticias. Alesia lo sabía y aprovechó el tiempo para examinarlos.

Desde muy pequeña había oído historias sobre los cuatro hermanos, algunas los pintaban como héroes o seres celestiales, otras los convertían en hijos del demonio. Ella se los había imaginado mayores, imponentes, autoritarios. Pero ante ella tenía cuatro chicos como ella, normales y corrientes, confundidos y tal vez asustados. Eran muchas las leyendas que sobre ellos circulaban. Alesia quería saber qué era cierto y qué no, pero se contuvo de preguntar. No le parecía correcto, y, además, los chicos no parecían muy predispuestos a un interrogatorio. Por eso simplemente los observó. La preocupación que los cuatro le mostraron la enterneció. Era evidente que los cuatro tenían a Narnia muy metida en el corazón, aunque no se le pasó por alto que era Lucy la que más afectada estaba y que Susan no sentía tanta pena como los demás.

Observando a la mayor de las chicas, Alesia no pudo evitar recordar a las hijas de lord Sopespian.

Una de ellas le gustaba, no era muy bonita, pero era buena e intentaba hacer las cosas lo mejor posible. La otra era muy hermosa, si bien Alesia la superaba, y tan mala como su madre.

Sin embargo, Susan no llegaba a esos extremos. Era, simplemente, una adolescente más preocupada por su físico y por la opinión que tenían de ella que por las batallas. Alesia lo entendía. Pero era una reina de Narnia. Había algo que Alesia tenía claro: cuando uno acepta una responsabilidad, debe cargar con ella hasta sus últimas consecuencias. 

Susan era reina de Narnia. Y como tal se comportaría, aunque Alesia tuviera que obligarla a punta de espada.

Lucy le resultaba muy tierna. La pequeña se había mostrado muy preocupada por todo lo relatado, aunque trataba de no demostrarlo. Alesia supuso que no quería que la tomaran por una niña pequeña, pero la dama sabía que lo que Lucy deseaba era llorar durante horas. A ella le ocurría igual.

Desde un principio, Alesia supo que Edmund le gustaría. La pieza de ajedrez que había encontrado resultó ser suya, y Alesia le hizo prometer que jugaría contra ella tan pronto como fuera posible. Encontró al castaño paciente y reflexivo y eso le gustó. La gente que pensaba las cosas y no se precipitaba solía salir ganando. Desde luego, Edmund tenía que ser un buen estratega. Y un gran amigo.

Peter le llamó la atención. De todos, era quien se parecía más a un héroe o un príncipe. Desde que escuchó lo ocurrido en Narnia, se volvió algo sombrío y se hundió en si mismo, y eso la inquietó. Pero advirtió una mirada que cruzaba con Edmund y se tranquilizó. Era evidente que, a pesar de las rivalidades que pudieran tener, ambos hermanos tenían un fuerte vínculo, que los empujaba a confiar el uno en el otro en cualquier circunstancia. Pensándolo bien, se dijo Alesia, ella era una extraña para ellos y era normal que si Peter, quien tenía la última palabra, confiara sus pensamientos a sus hermanos y no a ella.

- Bueno, y... ¿ahora qué? - preguntó Susan, rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Es evidente, no? - Peter levantó la cabeza, cruzó una mirada con Edmund y miró a los demás - Tenemos que volver a hacer de Narnia el lugar que dejamos. Y esta vez, quedarnos.

Alesia no pudo evitar sonreír. Ese era el espíritu que ella esperaba de un rey de Narnia.

Los otros tres chicos miraron a Peter.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Lucy - No es como la otra vez. Estamos solos y desarmados.

Peter volvió a mirar a Edmund, y esta vez el castaño pareció entender algo.

- Tranquila, Lucy. No estamos tan desvalidos.

Sin explicar nada, ambos chicos empezaron a examinar las piedras, buscando algo. Alesia no sabía qué buscaban, y Susan y Lucy tampoco parecían saberlo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis? - preguntó Susan.

- ¿Recuerdas el refugio que teníamos en casa cuando la guerra? - le respondió Edmund, desde detrás de una roca.

- Para olvidarse...

- ¿Y recuerdas que teníamos algo parecido? - Susan fue a replicar, pero no dijo nada, entendiendo. Edmund sonrió - Pues eso.

Ahora Susan y Lucy se unieron a la búsqueda, alejándose para examinar otra zona, mientras Alesia apoyaba la espalda contra los restos de un muro y los miró sin entender. Axel se tumbó en el suelo, pensando en que los humanos estaban locos.

- ¿Qué estáis buscando? - le preguntó a Peter, que andaba cerca de ella.

- Un trozo de muro muy grande, lo suficientemente grande como para esconder una puerta - respondió el rubio distraídamente.

Alesia entornó los ojos, cogiéndolo del brazo, lo arrastró hasta uno de los restos más grandes.

- ¿Algo como eso?

Peter sonrió al ver lo que Alesia señalaba. Llamó a sus hermanos y entre los cuatro limpiaron un poco la maleza y el polvo. Alesia simplemente se quedó aparte, mirando lo que hacían.

Debajo de las plantas y la suciedad apareció un pedazo de pared con figuras talladas. El tiempo había borrado la mayoría de ellas, pero se podían distinguir formas de animales, como leones, caballos y castores, y figuras humanas.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Alesia, mirando con los brazos cruzados.

- Una pared falsa - explicó Susan, mientras sus hermanos examinaban el bloque.

- Detrás hay una puerta que lleva al sitio donde guardamos nuestros tesoros.

Alesia pensó en el pasadizo oculto de su vestidor y en la pequeña caverna donde había encontrado su ropa y su vara.

Peter y Edmund, tras despejar los lados de la pared para poder moverla, la empujaron. Era evidente que era muy pesada, por la cara de esfuerzo que ponían los dos chicos y lo que les costó mover la piedra. Pero al final consiguieron apartarla. Tras ella, como Lucy había dicho, había una puerta de madera, envejecida por los años y cubierta de telarañas.

Los cinco se acercaron a examinarla, intentando decidir cómo abrirla. Axel seguía tumbado, mirándoles, con la cabeza entre las patas.

Peter resolvió que lo mejor era intentar forzar la cerradura, de la que no tenían llave y que estaba completamente oxidada, pero la cerradura no quiso ceder a la horquilla que Susan se había sacado del pelo. Como la cerradura y la madera se querían mucho... Peter se quedó con la cerradura y un trozo de puerta en la mano.

- ¿Y si lo intentamos a patadas? - sugirió Edmund.

Lo siguiente que hicieron los chicos fue cargar contra la puerta. A pesar de su estado, era muy sólida, y los chicos empezaron a hacer cada vez más fuerza... hasta que la puerta entera cedió sola y los dos hermanos se cayeron en las tinieblas y por las escaleras. Por suerte, la escalera era curvada y una amable pared les frenó.

Las chicas asomaron la cabeza por el hueco, y hasta Axel se levantó y asomó el morro.

- ¿Chicos? - Susan bajó un par de escalones, con cuidado y a tientas, porque no se veía nada - ¿Os habéis matado?

- No, pero casi - Peter se quitó a Edmund de encima y se levantó, sacudiéndose la ropa. Frunció el ceño al escuchar las risitas de las chicas, a las que no veía pero sí oía - Por casualidad ¿alguien se ha traído un mechero o cerillas o algo parecido?

- No - respondió Lucy, entre risas - Mamá me dijo que eso de la piromanía no estaba bien.

- Muy graciosa...

Edmund, entretanto, rebuscó en su mochila (a tientas, claro, recordemos que estaban a oscuras) y sacó su linterna. El haz del foco dio de lleno a Susan en la cara.

- ¡Ay!

- Perdona - Edmund apuntó hacia las paredes y el suelo de la escalera, examinándolos - ¡Qué acogedor! - comentó sarcásticamente, al ver las telarañas y el polvo que habían por todas partes.

Las chicas y el lobo se unieron a los chicos. Por un segundo, Alesia dudó y ella y Axel se quedaron en la entrada, temiendo molestar en un momento íntimo, pero Lucy la tomó de la mano y la hizo bajar.

Al llegar abajo entraron en una especie de estancia, en la que había cuatro cofres tallados. Cada uno tenía diferentes símbolos, que les eran muy familiares a todos, Alesia incluida. Eran los símbolos de la tetrarquía. Los Pevensie se quedaron parados un minuto, contemplando los cuatro cofres, mientras un aluvión de recuerdos acudía a sus mentes. Axel, intrigado, se acercó a uno de los cofres para olisquear.

Tras uno momentos, cada uno de los cuatro hermanos se dirigió a su propio cofre. Axel, al llegar Peter a su lado, agachó las orejas y volvió al lado de Alesia, que se había quedado al pie de la escalera.

Los cofres fueron abiertos y los Pevensie extrajeron lo que habían sido y eran sus mayores tesoros: las espadas, el arco, la daga y la botella que habían recibido al poco de llegar a Narnia por primera vez. Los contemplaron con alegría y nostalgia. Alesia los miró, interesada. Por un lado, eran objetos antiguos, que llevaban siglos allí, y se notaba que habían sido muy usados. Por el otro, todos ellos emanaban la grandiosidad de los objetos que pertenecen a los grandes héroes, armas nobles contagiadas con el espíritu de su poseedor. Sin embargo, Susan no tardó en echar algo en falta.

- ¡Mi cuerno! - la chica removió algunos objetos del interior del cofre - ¡No está! Debía de llevarlo cuando nos fuimos de caza y debió de quedarse con mi caballo cuando regresamos - dijo, disgustada.

Lucy le acarició el brazo para consolarla.

- No te disgustes, Susie. Tal vez lo encontremos...

- O tal vez no - suspiró la mayor.

Los chicos ya habían empezado a sacar la ropa.

- Deberíamos cambiarnos - sugirió Peter - llamaremos menos la atención y estaremos más cómodos en batalla.

Las chicas asintieron y buscaron algo que ponerse.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Lucy, examinando un vestido - Si que era alta.

- Porque eras mayor - comentó Susan, levantando la vista del vestido que había elegido - ¿No tienes nada más pequeño?

- No - respondió Lucy, examinando el baúl.

- Pues tendremos que acortarlo - resolvió Susan.

Las chicas subieron media escalera y se quedaron de espaldas a la sala para que los chicos pudieran cambiarse tranquilamente. Cuando terminaron, ellos salieron fuera, acompañados por Axel, mientras las tres chicas se quedaron abajo, para cambiarse y acortar la ropa de Lucy.

Alesia ayudó bastante: le recogió el pelo a Susan y peinó el de Lucy y arregló el vestido rápidamente. Susan quedó sorprendida por esto. Por el aspecto de la chica, no la había imaginado cosiendo y arreglándose delante de un espejo. Pero se había equivocado.

Al fin, las niñas salieron. Era el momento de elegir un sitio en el que descansar.

**N/A: **Puff, por fin termino el capitulo 4... espero que haya sido algo mejor que el otro :P es bastante más largo. El tercero fue bastante malo, pero creo que era necesario... al menos para entender a Alesia un poco mejor. Espero que este haya sido más entretenido. Supongo que el tercero fue peor que otros porque no tenía diálogos. En fin, espero que sigáis y bla bla bla, ya sabéis, reviews y todo eso. Son las doce y cuarto de la noche, a pesar de que anoche me acosté tarde, hoy he tenido que madrugar. Estoy medio muerta. Disfrutad!! Por cierto, tengo que realizar algunas gestiones (renovar documentos, preparativos para un viaje, matricularme en el bachiller...) así que a lo mejor me cuesta un poco continuar el fic. Pero siempre me quedan estas noches de verano tan bonitas XD Intentaré dejar dos o tres capítulos más antes de irme de vacaciones...


	5. Capitulo 5: Noche

**LCN - El príncipe y la dama**

**Capitulo 5 - Noche**

Los cinco chicos y el lobo se acomodaron en torno a una hoguera, aprovechando un rincón de las ruinas que les ofrecía algo de refugio.

Los Pevensie pensaron que era el momento de intentar averiguar algo sobre su nueva compañera. Aunque la chica les había respondido a todas las preguntas referentes a Narnia, había eludido cualquier cosa que pudiera dar información sobre ella.

- ¿De dónde eres? - preguntó Edmund, sin rodeos.

La pregunta pilló a Alesia un poco por sorpresa.

- ¿De dónde...? - la castaña guardó silencio unos momentos, pero ante las cuatro caras de interés no le quedó otro remedio que responder, aunque no le gustaba dar información sobre sí misma - De muy lejos.

- Eso no es una respuesta - observó Peter. Por alguna razón, no le acababa de gustar el misterio que rodeaba a Alesia. La mirada de la chica era franca e invitaba a confiar en ella. Pero tenía algo que producía un ligero escalofrío.

- A lo mejor no quiero contestar - respondió Alesia con tono divertido - Tal vez sea una malvada bruja que quiere conquistar el mundo y planea utilizaros - bromeó - O tal vez sea una sirvienta perseguida por su cruel amo. O una cortesana huyendo de su destino como esposa florero.

Lucy no pudo reprimir una carcajada, y Susan esbozó una sonrisa.

- Eres divertida - comentó la más pequeña.

- Gracias.

- Y tú eres muy simpático - añadió Lucy, rascando la panza de Axel, que movió la pata rápidamente de puro gusto.

- Qué raro, para ser un lobo - comentó Susan.

Alesia acompañó a Lucy en el rascamiento de panza, sonriendo.

- En realidad no es un lobo. Bueno, no del todo. Creo que sólo es medio lobo, es algo más pequeño que los lobos normales. Pero es muy bueno, muy obediente y un amor - se inclinó y le dio un beso en el hocico, que 

Axel respondió con algunos lametones - Aunque al principio parezca muy fiero, en el fondo es un pedazo de pan.

Edmund y Peter miraron al animal, que seguía tumbado tranquilamente, dejando que Lucy le hiciera todas las cosquillas y caricias que quería, recordando a los enormes perros lanudos que salían en las películas.

- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? - preguntó Edmund

- Lo encontré cuando era un cachorro. En mi casa pusieron el grito en el cielo, porque decían que no podía tener un animal salvaje como mascota y todo eso. Pero no lo cambiaria ni por la mascota con mayor pedigrí del mundo.

Siguieron charlando un rato de cosas sin demasiada importancia, hasta que poco a poco el sueño les fue venciendo.

No obstante, tanto Edmund como Peter, tras calcular lo que tardarían las chicas en dormirse, abrieron los ojos y se incorporaron. Ed gateó hasta quedarse junto a Peter. El rubio estaba mirando a Axel. El animal estaba echado junto a Alesia y los estaba mirando. No obstante, no hizo ademán de moverse ni de despertar a la chica.

- Parece que nos esté vigilando - comentó Peter.

- A lo mejor no se fía de nosotros - bromeó Edmund.

- Lo que no sé es si nos podemos fiar nosotros de ellos.

- Vamos, Peter, sólo es una chica. Es agradable.

- Sí, pero no me gusta que no haya querido hablar acerca de ella. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ha eludido hábilmente toda conversación en la que se pudiera averiguar algo sobre ella.

- ¿Crees que oculta algo?

- Estoy seguro de ello.

- Tal vez sea algo sin importancia, algo de lo que no quiera hablar pero que no tenga nada que ver con nosotros. No sé, antes ha bromeado con sirvientas y esposas florero. Tal vez esté huyendo de algo así.

- ¿Y por qué ocultárnoslo? - Peter tenía los ojos fijos en Alesia, que estaba justo enfrente de él - Si fuera algo se eso, nosotros la ayudaríamos.

- Tendrá alguna razón para no decir nada...

- Aún así... mírala bien, Ed. Está bien alimentada. Su ropa es de viaje, pero está bien hecha. Es educada, tiene modales y un porte elegante. Y es bonita.

Edmund observó a Alesia. No se le había pasado por alto que la chica era guapa, nadie que la mirara podría pensar otra cosa. Y era cierto su forma de actuar se correspondía con alguien criado en una familia con recursos.

- Ahora que me fijo... Tienes razón. Me recuerda a las cortesanas que vivieron con nosotros... cuando éramos reyes - le costó decir las últimas palabras - ¿Recuerdas? Elegantes, dulces, refinadas, siempre educadas. Susan disfrutaba mucho de su compañía.

- Para olvidarlas...

- Tal vez Alesia esté relacionada con alguien de alguna corte. O tal vez no. Me temo que si queremos respuestas, tendrá que ser ella quien nos las de. En mi opinión, es una chica, misteriosa, eso sí, pero también amable y simpática, y parece dispuesta a ayudar. Aunque bueno... tú eres quien tiene la última palabra... y quien más se ha fijado en ella - añadió, y Peter le dirigió una mirada de incomprensión - Sigue fijándote en ella, a ver si averiguamos algo. Pero por el momento, démosle un voto de confianza. Yo me voy a dormir. Tú puedes seguir mirando a Alesia, si te hace ilusión.

Edmund volvió a su sitio y se tumbó a dormir.

Peter se quedó pensando en lo que Edmund le había dicho y en cómo se lo había dicho. Era verdad que se había fijado en la chica, pero porque era una desconocida y no estaba del todo seguro de si realmente era de fiar. Por una parte, sus ojos le decían que podía confiar en ella. Por otra, no le gustaba el misterio que la envolvía.

De pronto, Peter se dio cuenta de que seguía mirando a la chica. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Por qué demonios no podía dejar de mirarla?

Cuando, un rato más tarde, Peter por fin pudo dormirse, Axel seguía mirándole. Esos humanos le llamaban la atención. A Alesia le gustaban, y eso bastaba para que Axel se comportara bien con ellos. Pero Axel era bastante más que un mestizo entre lobo y perro. Tenía sus propias opiniones acerca de todo, incluyendo a los Pevensie.

Lucy le gustaba mucho, la encontraba una niña tierna, dulce e inofensiva, e incluso le recordaba a la propia Alesia. Susan tampoco era 

peligrosa, aunque tal vez fuera demasiado "señorita" para su gusto. Edmund parecía un chico fiable, leal a sus amigos, además de alguien justo, a juzgar por la conversación que había mantenido con Peter. El mayor era el que menos le gustaba.

Para Axel, Alesia era casi como su cachorro. No se le escapaba el hecho de que Peter no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Alesia, y eso no le gustaba.

El encuentro entre los cinco chicos y el animal no era casual. Alesia y Axel habían ido allí por una razón. Y Axel sabía más que la propia Alesia.

Por el momento, todo estaba saliendo como estaba previsto, y eso tranquilizó al semilobo. Su opinión acerca de los chicos importaba poco. Al fin y al cabo, su trabajo no era hacerse amigo de ellos.

Dejando de lado el hecho de que Peter no le gustara, lo cierto es que su instinto le decía que algo no estaba del todo bien. No tenía nada que ver con ninguno de los chicos, era más bien el presentimiento de que estaban todos en peligro.

Aunque, dadas las circunstancias, esa sensación no significaba nada importante. Al menos, eso era lo que Axel pensaba.

**N/A: **Hola!! Primero que nada, mil perdones por la espera. Razón: hay vida más allá del PC XDDDD Empezando por MI película, que me la estrenaron el jueves 24 de junio. Me refiero, evidentemente, a la segunda película de Expediente X (alias, la serie a la que estaba predestinada por nacimiento) cuyo estreno, unido a las enoooormes posibilidades de que no trajeran la peli al cine de donde yo vivo, me han tenido KO aproximadamente dos semanas. Pero al final pude ver la película (gracias a mi amiga Rachel, que se ofreció desinteresadamente a acompañarme a verla y a que le destrozara la mano durante unas dos horas) y la vida vuelve a tener sentido para mi, todo es muy bonito bla bla bla bla bla bla... quiero volver a verla!! ejem ejem... dejando de lado mis frikismos sin remedio (qué se le va a hacer...) espero que el capitulo os haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito. Aunque me parece que voy a recibir quejas, porque creo que no es muy bueno. Tengo que confesar que no he estado especialmente inspirada últimamente. Será el calor, que me ha convertido en una marmota-murciélaga que solo piensa en ver Expediente X a oscuras y dormir. En fin, esperemos que pase pronto. Intentaré tener el próximo capítulo esté lo antes posible, pero acepto ideas (por favor). En serio, el calor me afecta demasiado -.- 

en cuanto cumpla los 18 me voy a vivir a un iceberg. Ah, por cierto... os dejo una curiosidad XD es una tontería, pero es por si a alguien le hace ilu saber estas cosas. Tal vez algunos piensen que el nombre de Alesia es algún error que cometí al escribir o que buscaba un nombre que no fuera exactamente real pero que quedara bien con Axel. Ni lo uno ni lo otro, es un nombre que sale en los comics de Astérix (lo sé, estoy de psiquiatra, yo me vicio a lo que sea...). Supuestamente, es el nombre de la maciza del pueblo (con permiso de Falbalá), la señora Edadepedrix. Axel se llama así porque me gusta el nombre XD sale en Kingdom Hearts Chain Of Memories (para GBA) Ale, me voy a dormir, que ya es hora...


End file.
